The general aims of the project are to examine Russian demographic transition from the late 18th through the late 19th centuries. More particularly, research focuses on interrelationships between nuptiality and fertility and household structure and individual and domestic group life cycles. The project aims to document the extent of linkage between the now established high frequency of multiple family households among certain categories of Russian peasants, and early marriage subsequent fertility.